(truth) Lies Unsaid
by nodsri
Summary: The story of a father's one act of kindness to his son : telling a meaningless lie.


Fuyutsuki's disapproval was well and respectfully couched in diplomatic tones. "I might have to remind you that your chosen trustee was recently found in an alley face down in a garbage bin?"

"I am perfectly confident that she is the right person for him." Gendo did not even unclasp his fingers, his cold brown eyes fixed on his second in command. "Also, this was before the Third Child was to her"

Fuyutsuki just shook his head.

"That is beside the point. Frankly, she's a terrible mother and she might just break the Third Child."

"Professor, I am a terrible father. I have to be. It is the only way to advance the scenario. Having to remind you of this.. your idea of penance, perhaps?"

"That may be," Fuyutsuki replied, "but he might not survive long enough to last till his appointed time. We only have three Children, one backup, and you know what will happen if we need a Fifth."

"They can clone that boy a thousand times, for all I care. He cannot become the key. Not when we have this," Gendo replied.

Fuyutsuki followed his gaze, to the object wrapped in plastic sheeting, tied down to the deck of the ship they were on. The Lance of Longinus was well protected from prying eyes, not that it was necessary to hide the sacred object as the ship was in the deep reaches of the Southern Ocean, thousands of miles away from New Zealand and out of the world's shipping lanes.

"No matter how many Mass Production Evangelions SEELE build, the scenario will not proceed without the Lance." Gendo said, almost smiling.

"The scenario will not proceed without Shinji, either," Fuyutsuki replied. "You need to step in."

A silent stare was Gendo's only reply.

The two did not speak for what seemed an eternity, as they stared at the empty, dead ocean ahead that lay between them and Tokyo-3.

**Neon Genesis Evangelion **

**(Truth) Lies unsaid**

Later that night, when Gendo and Fuyutsuki received news of the destruction of Sahaquiel, Angel of the Skies, neither of them even looked up from the chess board.

"Took them a little longer than expected," Fuyutsuki noted dryly. "I suppose it does not matter, it's all destined."

"Destiny never has just one path. Now we face the possibilities, Professor," Gendo replied. "The Angels after this will not lie down and die for us. Humanity must find its own way to climb to the top of the Tree of Life. There are so many possibilities. Scenarios. So many ways to win."

"And all of them involve your son," Fuyutsuki replied. "If the scenario falls one way, just one small thing goes out of your control, your son will stand in judgement of us all. She will make sure of it, " he continued. "All of humanity, you and me, judged by a broken God. "

"Professor." Gendo glared darkly at him, although Fuyutsuki tried his best not to notice the rising emotions. "I am aware of it. The Third.. Shinji is always in my mind. I am thinking of his welfare at all times"

"Ah, a distraction. So that is why you are trying hard not to win this game?" Fuyutsuki replied.

"What are you talking about?" Gendo replied.

"You've held on to your knight for six straight minutes. I know you plan to sacrifice your knight for my queen, or is there something else on your mind?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Professor. I was not trying to take your queen. I was trying to free mine."

Gendo quietly laid down the chess piece, picking up his king and pushing it over, watching as it tumbled down and rolled off the board.

"I'm tired now." Gendo's words were flat.

There was a second's silence. Fuyutsuki stood up to leave, and he had has hand on the cabin door, but before he left, he spoke his last words for the night.

"You should talk to your son."

Gendo did so the next morning.

"Good job, Shinji," Gendo said the words quickly enough, having run through all the various possible combinations, all the right tones and inflections, all through his dreaming minutes.

The stuttering, disbelieving "Thank you," from Shinji was something he did not expect, and he allowed himself a smile, thousands of miles away away from where Shinji could accidentally see it.

Shinji did not hear the next words from his father : "Forgive me." Nobody heard the unsaid final word, "Yui."


End file.
